


Someone

by Jessa



Series: One-shots and Drabbles [14]
Category: Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Moderate language, Prompt Fill, Reylo - Freeform, Sexual References, canonverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 20:05:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17310992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessa/pseuds/Jessa
Summary: Prompt: Rose walks in on Rey and Ben kissing. But since she’s never seen Ben without his mask, she doesn’t realize who he is.This is a re-post, tumblr ask/fill posted mid-way through 2018. Send me a prompt please! I get bored and I like writing :)





	Someone

Rose rolls herself back under the Falcon. She deftly twirls the last stroke with the wrench before relaxing her hand then bringing her arm and the tool back down to her side. She breathes a sigh of satisfaction; she’s a fucking great mechanic.

 _So, okay,_ she thinks. _Time to down tools._

Maybe also time to search herself out some action. Find Finn. Tell him about how efficiently she’s just fixed the problem with the landing gear and in his typical style he’ll appreciate her gifts, as well as her _other_ gifts… Yeah, she needs to definitely down tools and find Finn. Rose feels a warmth begin to kindle between her thighs…

She treads briskly up the ramp of the Falcon, wrench in hand and then pauses. Can she hear voices? She is pretty sure the freighter had been empty when she’d started the repair job on it. She continues to move toward the maintenance well - below the deck of pilot position, in order to return the wrench - but on the way she hears the same sounds again. They are coming from below.

 _No,_ she thinks, slowly. _No way…_

Changing course – curious – Rose treads very lightly around the curves of the ship and down toward gunner position, following the sounds of the low voices and no longer with the thought that she’s just hearing things; there are _definitely_ voices, and as she gets nearer they become clearer and one of them is very familiar.

Rose presses herself against the wall of the corridor leading down to the recess.

 _No…_ she thinks again. _But, yes…_

Rey’s hands are caressing the back of a dark mane of hair, her fingers trailing their way lazily through it before pulling at its ends. Rose’s view of whoever it is reclined in the chair is slightly obscured, but he looks hot enough and Rey looks sufficiently into him.

 _Holy shit,_ Rose thinks, suddenly finding herself completely compelled to watch.

In the relative dark of the dormant Falcon Rey sits astride a big, male someone. Clad in something very dark, he seems very tall; Rose can see now how long his legs are as she watches Rey shift further up his thighs to snuggle in closer. Their mouths are locked in a deep, slow kiss as the guy’s arms carefully wrap and re-wrap themselves around Rey’s upper body. It looks nice to Rose and she sighs softly, her mind wandering again to Finn.

 _Yeah,_ she thinks again, beginning to go slightly limp at the knees. _That looks really nice…_

Rose drops the wrench and it lands with a sharp jangle.

“Oh fuck,” she curses, fumbling to pick it up before realizing that both Rey and the guy have seen her, and they all look guilty as sin.

“Shit, _sorry,”_ she offers.

Rose fumbles for the tool on the floor and races out, coming to rest at the end of the gangway.

 _Whoa,_ she thinks, sitting down now and taking a very deep breath, the wrench still in her hand.

“Rose?”

She looks up. It’s Rey, still blushing and with her hair still showing the smallest signs of ardent hands run through it.

“Who was _that?”_ Rose asks, as Rey sits down beside her.

“Just… someone.”

 _“Someone?_   Sheesh, he was pretty hot for just a _someone_ … And _you_ were into him.”

“Yeah…”

“Can I meet him?”

“Um, would you mind if…”

“Secret?”

“Yeah, kind of. At the moment.”

“Safe with me,” Rose says gently, smiling.

“Thanks.”

“Where’d he go?”

“He tends to just sort of… vanish,” Rey says evasively.

“You know,” Rose says slowly, suddenly realizing something. “We’ve never really spoken much before now.”

“No,” Rey replies. “I regret that.”

“Me too.”

“I heard about what you did on Crait. Saving Finn. Teaching him to _steer_ that fucking thing.”

Rose laughs. “Yeah, he’s a dummy. But I love him.”

Rey smiles and Rose notices.

“So, you and that guy… you love _him?”_

Rey scrunches her face. “I don’t know yet.”

“Aw come on, that kiss was… _something.”_

“Yeah,” Rey replies, squirming slightly. “He is definitely… that.”

“I think you do love him just a _little_ bit maybe.”

Rey snorts.

 _Actually, maybe a lot,_ she thinks, as now she brings her head to rest on the shoulder of Rose.

“Rey?”

“Yeah?” she mumbles wistfully.

“For what it’s worth, I think that he is _really_ something. And that even if he’s only just a _someone_ now, you oughta try to hang on to that one.”

“I am,” Rey sighs, feeling Rose wrap an arm around her. “I really, _really_ am.”


End file.
